Graystar's Last Life
by The Final Warrior ZnK
Summary: Graystar just became leader,what will happen to him now that his best friend Blackstar is dead?


**Nightclan Challange,sure im a warrior but i enjoy these so shut up!**

**Also Congratulations to Shadowdawn for becoming deputy!**

Graypelt was slowly walking to Moonpool,Littlecloud right behind they both reached the moors of Windclan Graypelt became conscious of the smell of cats,Graypelt wasn't sure from which clan but he knew cats were somewhere around here.

As they reached Moonpool both slowly climbed the path,it had pawprints burned to the ground because of the amount of times cats came and gone from and to Moonpool.

As Graypelt got close Littlecloud spoke "Lie close to the water Graypelt,then lap up some of the moon pools water."Graypelt nodded,smiling as he got closer to the pool of shimmering light.

As he lapped the water from the Moonpool he grew tired,he felt his eyes close.

He awoke in a cave,many Shadowclan warriors,medicine cats and leaders,even some elders were surrounding then listened to Blackstar speak "Welcome Graypelt,were here to give you your leader name and your nine lives."

Graypelt was excited,soon he would become leader of Shadowclan,he would soon make many changes to the way the clan worked,he would smooth things over with all the clans,allow them to understand that it was Blackstar's leadership that caused those attacks,not Shadowclan.

After receiving his nine lives and the name Graystar awoke.

He got up and saw that Littlecloud was already awake,staring at him,after some awkward seconds Littlecloud spoke "Let's go Graystar.".

Graystar followed the medicine cat as they headed back to Shadowclan camp,when suddenly a group of toms leaped out of the undergrowth,as his last word to Littlecloud he spoke "Quick! Run back to camp,tell Coldstep she is my deputy,then tell the clan to come back with reinforcements!" Littlecloud nodded and sprinted away from their assailants.

Graystar mewed with a barely suppressed snarl he mewed angrily "What do you want?"

One of the rouges a burly,strong cat with a white pelt spoke their leader obviously "We want to send a message,we want your clan to stop expanding,otherwise we will slaughter you."

Graystar laughed smugly "And hedgehogs will fly,no rouge will ever beat Shadowclan."

Suddenly the toms leaped at him,he dodged,his fangs sunk in the throat of a cat that was about the age of an apprentice,the cats eyes rolled upwards,a sign he was dying.

Graystar wasn't proud,he had just killed a cat that just left its kithood,Graystar couldn't dwell on that,suddenly a tom struck Graystars neck,as blood flew from the strike Graystar looked a the tom,speedily he ran at him,as soon as he was close to the tom he raised his right paw,slashing the toms shoulder as Graystar moved by,he then noticed a tom was about to strike him,smoother than the most agile Windclan warrior he leaped over the attack and landed on his attackers head,his hind claws slashing the face of the fighter.

Graystar was panting,his vision was getting blurry,How long until the reinforcements arrive? he was then held down by two of the rogues,he felt a fang reach his throat,and before he could react his vision faded to black.

He awoke in a Shadowclan filled clearing,however the only cat who spoke was Blackstar,his best friend "You have lost one life Graystar,only eight remain,be wary,they say its a bad omen for leaders to lose a life on their first day of leadership."

Before Graystar could react to what Blackstar said he awoke,being dragged by the rouges,he then leaped upwards,his strength renewed,suddenly he looked around,well over a dozen she-cats and toms were surrounding him,he couldn't surrender,if these cats were enemies of Shadowclan,he would spend his eight remaining lives trying to kill them.

He leaped at their leader,his claws slashing at the older tom's chest,but before he could deal any damage he was thrown back by the tackle of two other fighter,a she-cat and a tom.

He then was overwhelmed by four cats who had pinned him to the ground,the leader then spoke "Its seems you hit a stroke of luck little warrior,but now you've ran out"

Before he was silenced Graystar countered "You can't kill me!You will have to kill me nine times over for me to stay down!"he then bit his tongue remembering he only had eight lives left.

then a claw hit the back of his head.

he felt extreme pain,sharper than anything he ever felt.

He awoke again in the clearing,Blackstar was sitting there,looking at him.

Graystar spoke,with only him and his friend he felt more comfortable "Did I die again?"

Blackstar nodded and continued "No you have lost seven lives at once."his face in a mask of sadness.

Graystar looked at his old leader with his eyes glazed "So im on my last life?".

Blackstar nodded again.

Graystar felt all of his strength get sapped as he spoke "So I will never see Coldstep again?"Coldstep was his mate,the only cat that actually mattered to him now.

Blackstar nodded and spoke with a encouraging tone "Yes,this maybe your last life,but you haven't comitted anything to make you not go to Starclan,use your last life to fight for your mate,make the forest as safe as you can for her."

Graystar awoke again,rage pumping through his veins instead of blood,as he awoke he flew upwards,slashing the four cats that were holding him down at once.

he leaped at a she-cat,his claws ripped her throat apart in a single stroke,he then somersaulted over a tom who was about to hit him,his hind claws slashing the back of the toms neck so hard that the cut was a mouse-length deep,the two cats fell limp,most cats who surrounded him ran for it.

It didn't matter,the only one that mattered now was their leader,the cat who had cost him all of his live,if these were his last moments alive,as he noticed the blood dripping from his neck,he was going to make them count,he immediately leaped at the tom,his claws scoring his right eye,but the tom countered by slashing Graystar's left paw clean off his fore leg.

Graystar yowled in pain,the white warrior smugly looked at him,Graystar then leaped at him again,this time his right claws struck the heart of the tom,they both tumbled on the ground,and before the tom could kill him Graystar was already at his neck,biting it as he mewed angrily "I told you,you were no threat to Shadowclan."

As the eyes from his enemy closed,Graystar say blood gushing from his missing paw,his vision went brighter and brighter,then black all together,he didn't feel pain,his last memory of his last life was Coldstep hugging his dead boy,his last stare wasn't one of rage,but pure and absolute bliss,dying while watching his beloved,he didn't feel any worse,only better,and he knew he'd see her again,when she claimed her nine lives,he would be there to greet her.

**Poor Graystar,DAMN IT SNOWYSTAR WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM DIE!**


End file.
